Daisy Found Kha'rall Lair
Plot Intro Scene Theme Song Daisy Makimoto was seeing Alice Gehabich who is dead, killed by Reaper, the Bakugan of one of the synthetic Darkus minions of Krawwl. (Daisy): What happened to the battler Alice Gehabich? I know Julie has told me about her, but I don't know what it was going on. Daisy touched Alice's body, and she picked her up. (Daisy): Wake up, Alice, it's me, Julie's older sister. Oh no, you're dead, I don't believe it. (Synthetic Subterra Minion): Hey you, what's going on? Come here now. (Daisy): Who? Who are you? What do you want? (Synthetic Subterra Minion): Who am I? This is the good question, I am the synthetic Subterra minion of the master Ashor, but you can call me "Ashlinne". I want to catch the body of the dead brawler. (Daisy): Oh yeah?! Ashlinne, are you male or female? (Ashlinne): I am female, Ashor is my favorite master, he is the Subterra lizard commander of the Kha'rall. (Clayf): Hey, Daisy. If we brawl against the female synthetic Subterra minion of Ashor. So it's time to the battle. (Daisy): Yes, Clayf. I know it's very dangerous without you as a Bakugan, but so I accept the challenge. (Ashlinne): Now, I have my own Bakugan, the Subterra Jetro, so I will show you who is the most powerful brawler here! (Jetro): Right, Ash. I'll fight the Bakugan of the woman. (Clayf): I am one of the Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia, I am the Clayf. (Daisy): And I am Daisy Makimoto, Julie's older sister. (Ashlinne): Ha ha ha! Julie's older sister? But who is Julie? (Daisy): My sister is the Battle Brawler, her friends, the own Battle Brawlers, are Dan, Runo, Marucho and Shun, she told me about herself and her friends, but Alice was one of the Battle Brawlers, now she deceased. (Ashlinne): Yes, my rival, Jetro calls me Ash, my nickname. Daisy leaves Alice's body in the floor, and she walks in front of Alice. The field in Kha'rall's lair turns into an earth arena. (Daisy): Gate Card, set! (Daisy throws a Gate Card out. The,Gate sets, and an orange flash of light takes over the field for just a moment.) Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! (Clayf stands.) Go, Subterra Clayf! Clayf roars. (Ashlinne): Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! (A Subterra Jetro stands) Rise, Subterra Jetro! Jetro screeches. (Daisy): Ability Activate! (The Ability glows) Great Axe! Clayf's axe emits a cut and it cuts Jetro. (Ashlinne): Ability Activate! (The Ability glows) Protection Storm! Jetro puts his hands up and a translucent orange shield forms around him. Great Axe hits the earth wall of Protection Strom and blocks it. Great Axe stops and Jetro drops the shield. (Daisy): Is that all you got?! (Clayf): I'll show them how it holds up against the protection. (Daisy): Ability Activate (The Ability glows) Atomic Brave! Clayf roars and uses Atomic Brave at Jetro. (Ashlinne): Ability Activate (The Ability glows) Earth Chaos! Jetro fires orange energy from his eyes in Clayf's direction. (Daisy): Ability Activate! (The Ability glows) Daisy Protection! Clayf protects himself with the Daisy Protection. Earth Chaos is blocked. (Clayf): Oh yeah! Daisy, let's finish this now! (Daisy): Ability, Activate (The Ability glows) Final Brave! Clayf roars as he releases Final Brave's orange energy. Final Brave hits Jetro and Jetro phases out. Ashlinne's life force drops to zero. Clayf phases and Daisy catches him. End Scene (Ashlinne): What?! NOOO!!!!! I lost, I have the problems with the master Ashor, maybe. (Jetro): I can't believe that I lost to the Legendary Soldier of Vestroia, the Clayf. Ash, we'll get out of here. (Ashlinne): Yes, my Jetro. (Daisy): You lost, I pick the Alice's body up, so get out of here, and never come back! (Clayf): Daisy's right, it's better to run far away from us. (Jetro): Yes, I understand. But the master Ashor won't like anything this. (Ashlinne): Let's go away! Ashlinne and her Subterra Jetro ran away from Kha'rall's lair, later Daisy picked Alice's body up. Meanwhile, Phantom Rider is facing the Kha'rall in the Interspace. (Phantom): I'll defeat you all, lizard men of evil. (Kar'lloz): Actually, I have the pleasure to defeat you myself, let's battle!!! (Phantom): Here I come, major lizard man. The field in the Interspace turns into the sinister big arena. (Phantom): Gate Card, set! (Phantom throws a Gate Card out. The,Gate sets, and a purple flash of light takes over the field for just a moment.) Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! (Arboa stands.) Catch him, Darkus Phantom Dragonoid! Arboa flies out of the purple glow on the ground and roars. (Kar'lloz): Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! (Vladitor stands) No one will defeat us, Darkus Razen Vladitor! Vladitor roars with the big weird tone. (Phantom): Ability Activate (The Ability glows) Phantasmal Blast! Arboa's wings emit the darkness and it comes together. Arboa releases the dark fire; blasting it at Vladitor. (Kar'lloz): Ability Activate (The Ability glows) Apocalypse! Vladitor releases the Apocalypse against Arboa and his Phantasmal Blast. Arboa is attacked by Vladitor. (Arboa): Ouch! Master Phantom, this Bakugan is the most powerful, I don't believe it. (Phantom): Don't worry, I'll be able to do that! Let's catch the major commander of Kha'rall. Ability Activate! (The Ability glows) Photon Maxor! Arboa shoots and Vladitor is attacked by it. but Vladitor is still stronger than Arboa. (Vladitor): Gwa ha ha ha ha ha ha!!! Is that all you got, eh? I'll show you my true POWER!!! (Arboa): Uh-oh! It's not good, NOT GOOD!!! (Kar'lloz): Ability Activate (The Ability glows) Neon Shadows! Vladitor's shadows of darkness drain Arboa. Arboa is weak. (Phantom): Arboa needs my help, I have another Bakugan, It's time to do this! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! (A Darkus Clawsaurus stands.) Catch him, Darkus Clawsaurus! Clawsaurus roars. (Phantom): Ability Activate (The Ability glows) Land Sonic! Clawsaurus makes noise with the Land Sonic. but it has no effect against the Vladitor. (Phantom): What? I don't understand. (Kar'lloz): You fool, this ability does not affect my Razen Vladitor, he and I are invincible, no one can defeat us, not even the pesky Phantom Rider! Ability Activate (The Ability glows) Exor Maul! Vladitor cuts and kicks Arboa and Clawsaururs with the Exor Maul. Vladitor catches Arboa and Clawsaurus in his hands. (Phantom): Gate card, open! (the gate reveals itself) Phantasmal Gate! Phantasmal Gate triples Arboa's Power-G and Clawsaurus' Power-G, Arboa and Clawsaurus are strong. (Phantom): Ability Activate (The Ability glows) Phantom Blaze! Arboa shoots Phantom Blaze against Vladitor. (Phantom): Ability Activate (The Ability glows) Ultra Sonic Explosion! Clawsaurus sacrifices himself to explode together with Vladitor, later Clawsaurus phases out. But Vladitor is not affected by Phantom Blaze and Ultra Sonic Explosion. Vladitor is indestructible. (Kar'lloz): Ability Activate (The Ability glows) Thousand Gladiator! Vladitor hits Arboa with his arms and uses his weapon against him. Arboa phases out. Phantom's life force drops to zero. Vladitor phases and Kar'lloz catches him. (Kar'lloz): You loser, you lost the battle. Gwa ha ha ha ha! End Scene (Jinx): Master of all the Kha'rall, I'm very impressed that you've defeated the Phantom Rider. (Kar'lloz): Yes, Jinx. Now we will take the Phantom Rider to the prison from where Liam Gwynn escaped. (Hydranoid): Mistress Jinx, are you sure must I forget Alice? She is dead, killed by Reaper. (Jinx): Of course you must forget her, you are my Bakugan now! Hydranoid, don't worry. (Hydranoid): Yes, mistress Jinx. (Kar'lloz): Now, it's time to the Mechtogan appear, Dreadeon, Neon Vladstrike, any other Mechtogan will appear, Dreadeon will return, after his cruel defeat. Vladitor, we won this time, the Earth is ours. (Vladitor): Yes, master. Meanwhile, Daisy arrived to Bayview, but with Alice's dead body, she left her in the floor. (Daisy): Hey, guys. I found the body of Alice, unfortunately it was too late to help. (Julie): What? Daisy, what happened to Alice? (Shun): But... ...she is... ...is... ...de... ...is d... (Daisy): She is dead, Alice is dead. (Shun): NO! (Runo): I don't believe it! (Dan): Oh no, she died. Who would do that? (Daisy): I'm not sure. (Marucho): Poor Alice, why would she die in some place. (Bryce): Alice sacrificed her life to rescue Liam. (Lukas): Yes, but I never thought that Alice Gehabich would die, fighting the Kha'rall. (Bryce): I'm so sorry. (Liam): This is bad, Alice died. (Caleb): Who is the woman? (Julie): She is my older sister Daisy Makimoto. (Caleb): Daisy, eh? Julie, what a beautiful name that your sister has. (Julie): We must bury Alice at cemetery. I know unfortunately Dr. Michael will be sad because of the loss of the granddaughter. Oh! The End Category:Episodes Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Knights Category:BMK Episodes